Community Service
by Lucia-luce
Summary: The Yami's are in a band together, but they can't seem to stop getting in so much trouble. Finally there manager is fed up with them and sends them off to do some community service in the orphanage! Yaoi maleXmale. On Hold
1. Prologue

Hey I'm new to writing stories so hopefully you'll like this one. This is my first fanfic so I would love to hear your thoughts on it and also your criticism. Flames are even welcomed, as long as it's not about the pairing or updating or anything other than my own writing. Please read and review.

The rating will be T for right now I don't know just yet if I will update it to M. Mostly with fics I like to slowly get the people together then have them be an item so don't assume there will be a couple coming up quickly. You gotta go through the denial first!

Summary:The Yami's are in a band together, but they can't seem to stop getting in so much trouble. Finally there manager is fed up with them and sends them off to do some community service in the orphanage! What will happen once they get there and meet the lights!! Yaoi. MaleXMale! Don't like don't read!!!

Pairings: BakuraXMalik (probably will be main pairing with the others as side)

MarikuXRyou

YamiXYuugi

SetoXJou

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters although I wish I did and then there so would be Yaoi on TV!!!

-----

"WHAT?!!" Yelled four males in sync.

"You can't be serious?" A teen with black, violet, and yellow hair that pointed in various directions blurted out.

"What are we going to do then?" Asked a psychotic looking platinum blond Egyptian.

"No way in hell are we going to do that." Screamed a white haired dark skinned teen with a scar on his left cheek.

"You will otherwise you only get 200 dollars a month." The tall elder said in front of the room. He had finally decided that these four teens needed to learn respect and manners. They had been ruining his life for years and he was feed up of it and now he had to take care of the white hairs' mess.

"What makes you think that we will do this?" Asked a brunet male with deep icy ocean blue eyes that screamed 'not afraid to kill you'.

"Simple, you want to be allowed money to spend and no friends over; you will do as I say." He explains with a clipboard in his hands.

The other four looks at the man with unbelievable eyes, no way was there manager doing this to them, all of them wanted to leave and say to hell with this. They glanced at each other and remembered the deal they had made; they would finish this no matter what.

"Fine." The spiky haired said as the others nodded with aggravated looks. "Well do as you _request_."

"Good tomorrow I better see all of you at the orphanage." The manager said happily and left the room to the fuming men. They would hate doing this at first, but if he played his cards right hopefully they would actually **want** to do this.

Once the manager was out of sight the four band mates all looked at each other in disgust.

"Great how the hell are we going to go through with this Yami! I can't stand to be in that dingy old place again." Yelled the platinum blond male as he started to pace frantically around the room. He hated being in unclean places and that place was defiantly filthy!!!

"Nothing Mariku, we got caught so now we have to do community service." Yami answered as he looked at the frantic blond as everyone around them became deathly silent.

"So what makes the head honcho thing he can decide we can't do anything." An icy voice rang through the almost quiet. The brunet was fuming silently at how they were treated by their own manager.

"I'm saying that Seto because no matter what we do if we don't listen to the manager we're going to get stuck in jail for a bit or lose money." Yami yells as he gets to his feet. "We broke the law and even if we are a famous band we can't get out of this mess. Dammit Bakura why did you have to kill that man."

"Simple, he got in my way. I just didn't expect his _friends_ to drag the rest of you into this." Shrugged the white hair teen as he filed his nails into points. He was rather bored right now and wanted nothing more to do then to get out of this hell hole and kill some more people.

Yami sighed at the hopeless cause and leaned back into his chair. He looked at the others with an exhausted look. "Well have to do as he says and go to the orphanage." He said and glanced at the time. "I'm going to head off to bed, I don't need this tonight."

As Yami was getting up to leave Seto snickered slightly. "Looks like Yami's upset about getting dumped."

"So what if I am just shut the hell up and let me sleep." Yami stormed off to his room and lay in his bed leaving the others downstairs.

"I'm going to head off to sleep too." Said Mariku as he got up. "We all should it's getting pretty late and we have to be up early if we're going to the orphanage." The others got up as well and headed off to bed silently loathing that both Mariku and Yami were right, they couldn't do anything.

----

So this is only the prologue so not all of it should be this short and hopefully I can get it to where I have longer chapters, but no promises I kinda suck at keeping chapters long. R&R.


	2. Meeting Doubles

Just got off of one of my jobs and I'm a little tired, but I was so happy when I found 4 reviews after only what a day after I posted the first chappie!!! I didn't even think that would ever happen. Thank you to all those who reviewed I'm forever in your debt. *bows down in front of a monument of all my reviewers.* Hopefully the next chapter goes smother then the first it took me forever to get the prologue down cuz I started writing it and then left for 3 months!!! I don't want to do that to you guys.

Thanks again to my reviewers:

Wild Dragon's breath: I will remember to not rush the chapters along and I'm so glad that you like this story so far!!! Thank you for R&R.

Xnightmare'xnightmarex: Wow interesting name XD. Thiefshipping is also one of my favorites, if you haven't read a story called similar minds you should. That story is an amazing thiefshipping!!! I'm sad though that there aren't a lot of stories for this pairing because they just go together. Thanks for R&R.

Alkitty: Thank you for R&R, don't ask me where I came up with this idea it just popped into my head ^^. Although I hear those tend to be the best ones. Hope to hear more on your opinion.

Journey Maker: Hopefully with the next few chapters I don't make you wait I can be real slow to update my chapters because I get stressed out easily and then want nothing more to do then walk away from the computer for a week. Thank you for R&R!!!

----

"Malik." Roared an angry female voice through the corridors of the orphanage as a tall skinny woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes rounded the corner.

"Shit." A teen with platinum blond hair mumbles as he jumps out of bed and quickly hides in a small crack in the wall. He was extremely skinny due to lack of nutrition here and that helped a lot for him when he had a tendency to tick off the owner of the orphanage.

The women storms by the crack without even noticing him. "Boy you better pray that I don't find you anywhere for at least a few days, otherwise you will have one hell of a beaten." She yelled, beyond pissed right now at the always obnoxious teen.

As she rounded another corner the teen sneaked a peek to see if the coast was clear. "Damn why does she always get mad when I pull one simply prank." Malik said as he walked over to an extremely pale white haired teen.

"Maybe because most of your pranks involve stealing her clothing or clogging up her shower so that junk comes out when she tries to take one." The white haired teen adds quietly.

"Yeah well maybe if she wasn't such a bitch and hogs all the food, clothing, and water for herself I wouldn't have to be so cruel to her Ryou."

"Hey what did you do now Malik?" Asked a tri colored hair boy as he went to the group from a different room.

"Nothing much Yuugi. I merely decided that having an entire pack of dogs in her room to wake her at 4 A.M. would be a wonderful idea." He said with the most charming smile on his face, as if what he really did was something sweet and innocent.

"What are we going to do with you Malik?" Sighed Yuugi, he was used to Maliks' overly mischievous side and understood that once you got on his bad side there was going to be hell and not just some simply pranks such as water balloons full of sludge being dumped down in your room. Oh no when you got him made he tended to use a simple trick called gutting. He would start slowly with simple childish pranks and then advance them slowly till your life was a living hell, until the person finally disappears. Ohh but not by Maliks hand, no never by his own hands, they would simply kill themselves because they can't take the torture anymore.

That had always been Maliks style to get rid of his enemies and it never failed because of one simple thing, Malik was an amazing persuasive, once the person had enough he's right there to _show _them the only way to get free of his torture.

"We better get cleaning otherwise she'll throw an even bigger fit." Ryou said as he started to head to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you coming Malik? Or are you going to skip out again." Yuugi looks over his shoulder at the bored expression on Maliks face. He shrugged and went over to his friends as they all headed to the kitchen.

"Malik, Yug', Ry guess what?" Yelled a tall, messy haired, blond with honey brown eyes.

The group turns to the teen and waits as he gets nearer to the group. "Hey Jou, you got any gossip for us?" Asked Malik once the boy was in talking range. Malik was the main gossip of the bunch and Jou would sometimes do him the favor of gathering information about what is happening around the orphanage.

"Yeah… apparently there's…a group of criminals doing community service around the orphanage." Jou announced breathlessly. He had just run quite a ways to get here.

Malik raises his brow and smirks slightly. "This could be fun." He says and heads over to the kitchen to grab the massive pile of dishes that needed cleaning. "So when will they be here? We need some excitement around here."

Jou shrugs and heads to the sink next to Malik. "Don't know, should be here sometime today." He answers and grabs some of the soapy dishes Malik was handing him and began rinsing them off. "So what you planning?" He asked already knowing that Malik was coming up with a plan to make the criminals stay here _interesting._

"Hmm, not sure yet, but it will be fun." The smirk comes back onto his face as he thinks of the many things to do with the new _recruits_. "I just hope that we are going to be the ones showing them the ropes otherwise there will be no point in planning." A slight pout makes its way across his lips as he considers that dampening his mood.

"Knowing our luck that hag will have us do the touring and showing the ropes just to make our lives hell. You do remember that even if we do show them around we still have to complete all of our chores before bed." Jou groaned at the idea of not getting more than 5 hours of sleep. They already got way too little sleep because they went to bed late and woke up even before the crack of dawn.

"Yeah, but we can get them to help us without even realizing it. There job will most likely be to take care of the cleaning up outside, so why not include them in the inside as well." Malik announced as he handed the last of the dishes to Jou for rinsing and went to help Yuugi and Ryou with drying putting them away.

"If Miss Rena sees us doing that though will be in even more trouble Malik." Yuugi chimed in before Jou could say anything.

"That's where we have to extra cautious. Too bad those newbie's will probably have way too much meat on their bones to hide in the cracks." Malik sighed.

"We'll just have to use the many other hiding spots you found Malik." Jou said as he handed him the last of the clean dishes. "I mean you always have to hide so there has to be more than just that crack in the wall you use."

"There are, but I can't guarantee any of them will fit in my hiding spots." Malik groaned out frustrated he really wanted to have fun with them but that bitch of an owner would never see to it easily.

"That could be complicated." Jou said in deep thought as the group of friends headed out to the actual meeting room, where parents see the kids that they have picked to look at and decide which one they wanted to adopt.

"You four get over here." Miss Rena yelled as she saw them enter the room. "You are going to escort some volunteer community service people and then Malik you will head straight to my office."

"Ahh, come on it wasn't that bad of a prank." Malik whined as he got closer to her. "I merely brought our neighboring pets inside for a bit." A small smirk formed its way on his lips slightly, but barely noticeably unless you looked for it.

"I don't care what you did you will be in my office after you finish with the volunteers." Miss Rena's voice hardened a bit showing that she wasn't about to get in an argument here and that what she said was final, but that never made Malik back down.

"Bitch." Malik mumbled ever so slightly, but loud enough for the owner to hear. A slight twitch could be seen as she tried her hardest not to do anything rash.

"Malik I have had a lot of patience with you so make sure you do not do anything that would make that patience thin even more." Her voice carried venom in it with every word she forced out.

"Honestly Miss Rena out of all the years I've been here you think you'd know by now that I like playing these games." Malik's voice also hardened as he spoke and a slight shiver went down her spine. She never feared Malik, but that boy could use so much venom in his words that anyone would tremble slightly.

"My office after escort duties and that's final." She motioned her hand so that the newcomers could come out of where she told them to wait.

The four teens walked out of the room they were waiting in and froze when they saw the group in front of them.

----

"YAMI!!! Wake up." Yelled Mariku as the others started to get out of bed. Yami always was a heavy sleeper and never woke up to his alarm clock, but Mariku seemed to be able to wake him in an instant.

"Wah." Yami yelled as he was startled awake and fell out of the bed he was tangled up in. "Dammit Mariku for once can you let me sleep in."

"Nope, remember Yami we have that community service thing we have to do." Mariku said with a smirk on his face as he went closer to Yami and dumped a freezing cold bucket of water on him. "So up you get."

"Ahh!!!" Yami jumped three feet off the floor and ran straight to the bathroom that was his private bathroom. "Just great another fucken day woken up by the splashing of freezing cold water all over me and now I have another dreaded thing going on." Yami muttered angrily as he dumped off his soaked clothes and walked into the shower to warm himself up.

"Hey Yam's I'll place your clothes on your bed okay, we don't have long so make the shower quick." Mariku warned as he entered the bathroom to inform his roommate.

"Fine, make sure it's black and I have at least some chains on it." Yami said and shut off the tap not even caring if he was warmed up or not. He walked out and headed to grab a towel to wrap around his waist once he was sure Mariku was gone.

"Placed out I'll leave now." Mariku yelled from the bedroom door and slammed it shut as he headed downstairs.

Yami went into his room and quickly changed into the outfit Mariku picked for him and headed out of the room. "So is our manager taking us there or do we have to get there ourselves?" Yami asked once he walked into the room and saw the others there waiting.

"We have to get there on our own." Seto stated as he looked through some paper work that told him the daily progress of the band. Mariku sat watching the sunlight shine off of his dagger as Bakura cleaned his nails with his favorite dagger.

"Okay well who knows how to get there?"

"…" The room became eerie silent as the others looked from one another.

"Great." Yami mumbled and headed to get a piece of toast. "So no one has any idea where the hell we are supposed to go and we have to be there in an hour." He stated as he realized today was going to be another one of those days that tested his patience for his band mates.

"That's about it." Bakura stated and went back to cleaning his nails with his dagger.

Yami sighed and went to get the message for their manager to see if he left an address to find it. Before he could even touch the message Seto handed him a piece of paper with directions on how to get there.

"So who's going to be driving?" Yami asked the group as he looked over the directions.

Bakura raised his eyebrow as if what Yami had asked was in a foreign language. "No one's driving. We walk to the orphanage." Bakura stated as he pointed to the garage where their cars usually were placed, only to show that it was completely empty.

"Great." Yami grabbed his toast and headed for the door as the others followed him. The group walked about thirty minutes before they realized that they were completely lost.

"How the fuck do you mess up on directions to a simple place." Yelled Bakura as he was getting agitated, they should've been there already, but no mister I'm in control of the directions got them fucken lost.

"I didn't get us lost." Yami yelled in defense.

"You got us lost so admit it mister high and mighty." Bakura growled out as Seto snatched the directions and examined them quickly.

"We're not that far from where we have to go." He stated and started to head off in the direction of the orphanage.

"Finally someone who knows where they're going." Mariku chimed happily and started to follow Seto quietly.

They finally made it to a small building with dust covered windows and a slightly broken door. Mariku cringed at the sight of the filth before him. "So am not going to enjoy this." He muttered and went to open the door only to have it yanked from his hands.

"Malik where the hell are… Oh I'm so sorry." The women yelled and halted the instant she realized a group of people were right in front of her. "My name is Miss Rena, I'm the owner of this orphanage how may I help you." She asked politely.

"We're here for the community service." Yami informed her equally polite.

"Ohh you must be the four juvenile delinquents that was assigned to the orphanage to help clean it up." She said happily and headed back inside. "Follow me."

The teens followed quietly behind her but silently loathing the fact that they had to work here of all the places. Miss Rena stopped abruptly in the doorway of a room and asked to wait right there until she called for them as she ran off to get the attention of some other people.

"So what do you think we're going to be forced to clean?" Mariku asked a little worried that it might have to be the dreaded toilets that he knew were rarely ever cleaned in this orphanage.

"Don't know don't car." Bakura stated and ignored the others as he went back to looking at his nails.

They waited silently as the women started to get annoyed at one of the people she was talking with and finally beckoned them over. As they walked over towards her the whole group halted as they saw 3 look alikes and couldn't stop staring.

---

Woot another chapter completed, hopefully you like this chapter. I nearly fell asleep as I was working on it but I just had to type it up because the idea hit me like a ton of bricks and once I get the idea there is no stopping me from doing another chapter.

I reread the chapter twice, but that still doesn't guarantee no mistakes considering it is like 12:45 AM and I just did a 7 hour shift at my work with barely any help . So basically I'm way beyond dead tired right now, but I just couldn't not type this chapter!!! I hate it when an idea comes out of nowhere for the next chapter and then you're like must type *Twitch, twitch for every second you don't type*

Well please R&R. I promised that this chapter would in fact be longer then the last one(It's almost 3,000 words ^^), but it's still not as long as I want them to be, but I run out of ideas fast and can't seem to get the old brain to work. *pout*

Please tell me what you think, flames are allowed and criticism is well appreciated. I'm very hard on myself for how I write and when I find a mistake I freak out majorly. Please tell me how you thought I did. Thank you.


	3. Gossip King

I know another chapter and right after I said I wouldn't update fast, but the ideas just keep coming. Although I guarantee you that the ideas will stop at one point. Yes yet again I am typing this after work at like 12am. I always seem to get the ideas right after work. Which is completely weird because you'd think after work I'd be so dead tired that there is no way I can even stand. I work at a retail store doing apparel and its so much work . Some people just have no respect for what we do and are constantly making our job harder. Folding tables is the worse, especially when people will unfold the clothing you just folded right in front of you!!!

xnightmare'sxnightmarex: Thanks for reviewing again ^^. Yes I do believe I have in fact read Lo and Behold and I agree that it was awesome too. I also wish that similar minds would already update, but I will keep rereading it till it does. I tend to make my favorite characters or the ones I'm real good at channeling my main characters in the story, plus Malik demands attention every second. Yami I like, but he sometimes seems so much easier then to write Bakura, but don't worry it still will be a BakuraXMalik!!! Hopefully this chapter I can keep it more Bakura and Malik centered. Ahh sorry about the mistakes in this chapter, if I make any, and the last chapter. NOO I just found one of the mistakes, how did I get car mixed with care!!! I don't really have a beta reader yet. I'm also kinda surprised myself that I updated already.

Wild Dragon's breath: I agree I hate having writers block or you're just at a standstill with the story. I have a friend here on ff that does one piece fanfic and her only story Colored Green is like halted temporarily because of her creative flow being stopped. Hopefully these ideas just keep on rolling considering it only took me an hour to type up last chapter and it only took me an hour to type up this chapter, but 3 _**months**_ for the prologue and it's even shorter. . Thanks for reviewing!!!

melrocks622: OMG I've never had an internet cookie. This makes me happy ^^. *Grabs cookie and hides in corner as I silently glare at the vultures that are living in my house and will eat anything. Thank you and hopefully you enjoy this chapter too!!! Review again please.

---

"Wow." Malik mumbled as he looked at the white haired that looked like Ryou. Damn that guys' got an ass. A smirk slightly forms its way on his lips as he started to fidget excitedly, there was no way he was going to allow Miss Pain in the ass over there ruin his fun with 'gangster Ryou.'

Bakura simply raised his eyebrow as he caught the sexier version of Mariku looking at him. A smirk also threatened to take hold of his lips but he pushed it away and scowled instead.

"Now you four behave yourselves and take these 4 around the orphanage and show them what there suppose to do." Miss Rena ordered as she walked out of the room, silently praying to whatever god there was that Malik wouldn't try to take advantage of this like the last 5 times.

"Alright time to get moving. Hey Yug' where is it she wanted us to take them?" Malik asks as he turns around and walks backwards towards the door.

"I believe we have to take them to the outdoors courtyard." Yuugi announces quietly as he walked next to Malik, knowing that even if he told him where to go there was no way in hell Malik would listen to Miss Rena.

"Hmm I think we should take them to our room to chat for a bit then we can get working on our chores." Malik announces and turns around to head straight for the stairs.

The band mates all looked at each other suspiciously before heading after Mariku's look alike. These people seemed almost complete opposites and it was kinda interesting to see how they acted. Especially the platinum blond.

The group went up the flight of stairs and into a very dingy and disgusting room with countless beds. "Well here's our room." Malik announced as he waved his hand to show them the whole room. "Most of the other orphans who get on Miss Rena's bad side sleep up here, but if you're real good she'll have you downstairs in the clean rooms."

Bakura glanced at his band mates and slowly wondered what they were thinking. By the look on Mariku face he was dying from being in a room this bad and Yami was just admiring the little shrimp that looked like him. That put a slight smirk on his lips, but what made the smirk full out was when he saw Seto _discreetly _checking out the honey eyed blond that was next to Malik.

Today was going to be great.

"So since we're here we might as well relax a bit and introduce ourselves." Malik says and raises his hand to point to the others. "This is Yuugi. The shortest person in the whole orphanage." He said as he pointed to the shrimp that Yami couldn't seem to keep his eyes off.

"Hello." Yuugi smiled towards the group and pouting slightly at being called short. He turned his head towards Yami and blushed slightly as he caught him looking.

"This idiot over here is Jou. Don't let him near any food he'll eat you out of house and home." Malik says pointing to the honey eyed boy.

"Shut up Malik, I'm not the only one who eats a lot." Jou said and aimed to smack Malik on the head. Malik jumped out of the way and landed near Ryou as Jou smacked Ryou instead.

"Oww." Ryou yelled and glared ever so cutely at Jou. "Jou don't you dare hit anyone."

"Sorry Ry." Jou said looking all pouty. He didn't mean to hit Ryou it's just Malik moved too fast. Bakura snickered at this as well as fumed at the thought of his look alike being a pansy.

"And last this is Ryou." Malik points to the still glaring teen. "Who can never pull off a glare even to save his own life."

"Malik." Ryou grabbed at something on Maliks bed and tossed it into Malik's head. "Stop it already."

"Okay, jeeze wasn't it you who told Jou not to hit people." Malik says as he rubs his head and grabs the object thrown at him. "Hey don't throw my CDs it takes me forever to get these." He whines as he heads over to a box and places it in there with other CD all in order of name and album.

"Throwing things is different Malik." Ryou states simply and sits down on his bed next to Yuugi, who wondered there in the middle of the arguing.

Bakura raises his eyebrow as he catches one of the names on a CD. "So I take it you like 'Soul Reaper'?" Bakura asks as he sneaks over to him and snatches one of the CDs on top. 'Soul Reaper' just happen to be the band they all were in and this CD was there very first album.

"Yeah and I do believe that your first album was the best on you guys did." Malik states and snatches the CD from Bakura.

"What?! How did you know we were the members of 'Soul Reaper?'?" Asked Yami as he looked at Malik.

"Simple I know everything there is to know about you guys. You're Yami, nickname Yam's by Mariku, and also lead guitar player. The one over there that looks like me is Mariku plays bass and backup singer. The one over there who won't stop looking at Jou is Seto, nickname asshole given to him by Bakura, and he plays the drums." While Malik said this Seto froze in his looking and turned a glare at Malik, Jou just blushed and looked anywhere possible other than Seto. "The one over here that looks like Ry is Bakura the kleptomaniac of the group and lead singer. Also your nickname is Kura given to you by Mariku."

"All four of you are gay, have been caught smoking underage, drinking underage, drinking and driving. Yami has had about 3 boyfriends all three of which dumped him because he took things too slow for their taste. Seto has had only 1 boyfriend and was dumped within less than a month because of how cold hearted he is. Mariku has had about 7 boyfriends and each dumped him because he was childish but mean. Bakura has had over 40 boyfriends and each one dumped him because he likes to cause pain for his lovers."

"Currently none of you are dating anyone right now and have not been in trouble with the law for about one year, until recently where Bakura got caught killing someone again. Right now your manager made a deal with the police to not make it public and that if you did community service at our orphanage it will be pushed aside." Malik finish his speech with a smile and then turns to sit on his bed after he put his CD in its respected spot.

"How in the hell do you know all that." Bakura yelled completely shocked that one person knew all that. Not even the public knew about Bakura killing that person right now.

"Simple Malik is the gossip king. He can't seem to keep his mouth shut or stop himself for finding out every last second of someone's life. I'm pretty sure all of what he told you was just the scratching of the surface." Jou says as he sighs and walks over to sit next to Malik. He grabs one of Malik's CD's and tosses it to Bakura, knowing that most of the information he got was stored inside the CD's case.

"Hey! Careful with my CD." Malik yelled and jumped off the bed towards Bakura, who merely pushed Malik back on the bed and opened the CD case. Malik blushes slightly, barely even noticeable unless you looked, and glares at Bakura.

"Damn he even knows all of our cock size and how many times we each have had sex." Bakura mumbles and looks at him. "How the hell do you know that?"

"It was easy just get one of your old boyfriends to tell me and there. Yami was the hardest though cuz most of his boyfriends didn't even have sex with him, but once I found the right on it was easy." Malik says and shrugs.

"You even have the address of all our boyfriends." Bakura gawked at that, it was weird having someone know that much about you and never even knowing them.

"I get curious." Malik stated and grabbed the case from Bakura while he was shocked. "Besides there's nothing better to do here other then find out all of what I can about my favorite bands." Malik walked over to his CD box and started to reorganize it because Jou took the CD from the middle of the stack. Once the CD's where all placed properly in their place he moved the box back.

"Malik your crazy sometimes." Jou stated and lay down on Malik's bed. "We have enough to do with chores how is it you have time to do that?"

"I have random insomnia so I sneak out and get information. How else do you think I got these CD's" Malik says and throws his hands in the air.

"You sneak out!!!" Yelled someone as they walked into the room. The boy had short brown hair and grey blue eyes; he also happened to be the world's biggest tattle tale and loved to torture Malik. "I'm telling Miss Rena." He runs out of the room quickly.

"Ke…shit. Hey well finish this up later split between yourself of who you want to go with you. Two people per group. I claim Bakura now follow me." Malik says hastily as he didn't want to get punished again. He grabs Bakura's arm and rushes out of the door and through several corridors.

"Do you think you can squeeze through here this is the biggest exit other then the door that I can find." Malik says quickly as he goes through the passage. Bakura glances at it and cringes at how tiny that passage was.

"I could try, but by the looks of it there is now way in hell I'll fit through that." He said as Malik started to curse at that. Bakura walks to the passage and tries to squeeze in the hole. About halfway through he gets a little stuck and tries desperately to get through. "Dammit how the hell can you get through here?"

"Simple I don't get enough food so basically you could say I'm just a little bit underweight. Here I'll help you get through."

Malik walks over and grabs Bakura's arm and yanks with as much force as possible with his lithe body. The wood that trapped Bakura groaned at the force and gave way letting Bakura fall directly on top of Malik.

He landed hard on the ground and had the breathe knocked out of him as Bakura landed on him. A slight wince came through as he just so happen to land on a freshly made cut on his arm. "Bakura get off." He gasps out as the pain increased to his wrist.

"Damn thing." Bakura mumbled and got up helping Malik as well. "You okay?" He asked as he saw the wince.

"Yeah you just landed on my wrist and arm." Malik said as he got up. "We better hurry before the owner comes and yells at me." He hurried to the gate without even seeing if Bakura was following him.

Bakura sighed and walked to the gate. "So why exactly are you running?" He asks as he made it to the gate where there was a small hole that looked like a little kid could fit through.

"Simple we aren't allowed to leave the orphanage without her permission and that brat that caught me talking is going to tell her." Malik says and crouches down slightly and makes it through the tiny hole. "Just hope the fence if you can't get through the hole."

Bakura head to the gate entrance and hops the small fence easily. "So where we heading?"

Malik shrugs and meets Bakura at the gate. "Where ever. Depends on what is going to be exciting at the time." He states and starts heading towards a motorcycle that was parked there. "Ever been on one of these before?"

"Yeah a few years ago." Bakura states and head onto the back seat waiting for Malik to take the wheel.

"Good, just don't expect the ride to be easy." He smirks and hops to the front and quickly sets it into gear and charges right out of the parking lot.

---

Yami, Mariku, and Seto all look at each other thinking what the fuck just happened as Bakura was whisked away by Malik and they were left here with Maliks friends.

"Okay well Malik did tell us to go pick someone so whoever you guys want to be with it's your pick. We'll show you around the orphanage and just talk." Ryou stated quietly and looked at his two friends, not really liking the whole idea of having to split up with his best friends and go with one of the new people.

Mariku quickly charges off the bed and goes straight to Ryou. "I claim you." He says with a smirk on his face and grabs Ryou before he can even say anything and walks out of the room.

"I guess me and you can go Yami." Yuugi says as he heads over to where he was standing. "T-that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all little one." Yami says and smiles sweetly at the boy and walks out of the room with him.

"Guess that means where stuck together." Jou says and heads to the door. "Follow me."

"Like hell I'm going to follow a _dog_ around." Seto states icily and walks over to the door as well.

"Asshole I don't care what the hell is your problem but if you want to get lost in this hell hole of an orphanage then fine by me." Jou yells and quickly walks over to another set of doors and a few corridors taking many turns hoping to lose Seto.

Seto stared at where Jou was a minute ago and cringed at the thought of actually having to go and follow the mutt. He walks out of the door and freezes once he notice that Jou had completely disappeared and where he was looked like a fun house without the mirrors. Silently loathing himself for making his guide mad Seto walks around hoping he could find one of his friends or the honey eyed boy.

---

…Okay so maybe this took me longer than an hour. I just couldn't help it me and my friend got to talking about queer vampires and saw this website. (Don't even ask me how because I have no idea.) After that I lost all train of thought for this chapter and it took me longer then I thought for me to get back into the mood to update when I was already more than halfway through the chapter. . Although it still is after work and really late at night. See any mistakes let me know please so that way I can hopefully change them if I find them. Hope you like this one and will review. I like getting reviews, the more reviews I tend to get makes me feel extremely guilty for not updating. So you want fast updates review. ^^ No pressure intended there just telling you what works with me. Ohh and by the way its effin cold here!!! My fingers are about to fricken fall off because of the cold and I usually love the cold but this is just unreal, it's colder in my room then outside!!!

~Lucia


	4. Bar Fight?

Okay so this one took way longer than I thought, but it wasn't entirely all my fault. My evil sis decided to sprain my wrist badly and now it suxs to type. I could only type 10 min a day at most. Plus I had a hard time figuring out how to start this and didn't get inspired after work. Ohh and yeah I'm changing the rating because I already made a sex reference hehe. This chapter was fun though when I could actually get it started. Oh well on with my next chapter.

Ohh and for those who noticed that I updated chapter 4 twice yeah that was an accident because I forgot I never finished Yami and Yuugi's little part. Hehe my bad. Sorry.

xnightmare'sxnightmarex: I hate writer's block too it stopped me from finishing this chapter. I had to redo it like 7 times. And this whole chapter only has like 1/5 of what I had the first time. Oh and rant all you want in the reviews it gives me something to talk about when I say thank you to reviewing me. I don't know why but I picture Malik as an OCD kind of person because he's like a control freak in the anime. Let me know if I kept the other characters in character too please. I try my best to make sure not to have too much OOC. I really appreciate you reviewing every chapter of mine. It makes me so very happy. So far you're one of my constant reviewers. Thank you.

Wild Dragon's Breath: Yeah thank you for reviewing my story again. Hopefully you get more time to check your email so that way you can read my story. Please tell me how the story is going and if there are any mistakes or if the characters are out of character.

Disclaimer: So yeah I don't own anything and have been forgetting to put this up on the thing but here it is. Throughout this whole entire story so that way I won't need to put another one up I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER. If I did Malik and Bakura would make out on the blimp. ^^.

-----

_Bakura head to the gate entrance and hops the small fence easily. "So where we heading?" _

_Malik shrugs and meets Bakura at the gate. "Where ever. Depends on what is going to be exciting at the time." He states and starts heading towards a motorcycle that was parked there. "Ever been on one of these before?" _

"_Yeah a few years ago." Bakura states and head onto the back seat waiting for Malik to take the wheel._

"_Good, just don't expect the ride to be easy." He smirks and hops to the front and quickly sets it into gear and charges right out of the parking lot._

Malik raced through town with Bakura hanging on behind him. He wasn't hanging on for dear life; no he hung on like it was pleasant for him to have Malik in his arms, and that made it very distracting for Malik while he drove his precious motorcycle to the bar he hung out at. Several times he had to swerve from hitting random cars that showed out of nowhere. Damn Bakura for being so damn distracting.

After at least thirty minutes of avoiding hitting other cars Malik managed to make it to his destination. He pulled the motorcycle into the full lot and shut it off. "Here we are." He states and waits for Bakura to let go.

Bakura looked around, not even bothering to let go of the blond in his arms. "What is this place?" He says as he looks at the graffiti building and broken windows it looked like an abandon warehouse to him, but the lot that was packed with cars made it appeared something else.

"This is the only decent club in town where you can get drunk no matter your age. On the outside it's a junk so that way the cops won't come here. The lot actual belongs to the building over there." Malik states as he points to the building across the street. He glanced at the arms still locked around his waist and waiting a little before gently tugging at one of the sleeves. "Mind letting go."

Bakura glanced at Malik with a smirk. "Not really actually." He said and wrapped his arms around tighter, making it painstakingly obvious how thin Malik was.

Malik glared and moved his arm to Bakura's arm very seductively. "Really? Not even if I beg you?" Malik's voice hums lowly as his slithered his hand further up and leaned into his chest.

A smirk settles itself on Bakura's lips as he trails his other arm, the one that currently didn't have Malik's arm snaking up it, down towards Malik's thighs. "I might consider it then." He growled out seductively.

Malik smirks and grabs the under part of Bakura's upper arm and gives a firm twist and digs his nails in. "Don't think so buddy." He says with venom as Bakura winced and tried to yank free from searing pain in his arm. (Dude my friend showed how bad that hurts, it's called a flesh grab and it fucken hurts because they get the nerves in your upper arm and it can massive bruises if done with the right force.)

Bakura instantly moved his other arm off of Malik's thigh and was rewarded with his arm being freed from the grip. He hissed and started to rub the already starting to bruise arm. "Damn you have spunk kid." He growls out and moves off of the bike.

"Good, that will teach you to do that to me again." The smirk on Malik's never left as he jumped off his bike and started to head for the door.

Bakura grumbled and followed behind the blond. "So what exactly are we here for?" He asks as he throws his arm in the air slightly.

"To get drunk why else?" Malik states as he knocks on the door.

"What do you want?" A tall man with long black hair answered as he opened the door and looked down on the two in front of him.

"Names Malik, the owner here knows me." Malik states as he starts to head into the club.

"I don't think so." The guard stated and shoved Malik out of the way. "The owner would've told me who would be allowed in without a pass." He stated and moved to block the door.

"Look here new guy I do have a pass." Malik moves his long sleeve shirt to show a bracelet with the club logo burned into it. "This allows anyone with me to be allowed in as well." He moved in front of the guard and pushed him aside.

"Damn for someone as thin as you, you can pack a punch." Bakura says as the guard lands on his ass. He followed Malik into the building and halted, the kid was right on the inside it looked even better than half the clubs he's been to.

The club was actually quiet big even with the small look of it outside. A DJ was stationed up front with massive turning table's were mixing up the songs with the headphones on one ear as he danced to the music. Crowds of people crowded the dance floor and jumped in rhythm with each other, bodies grinding against each other without noticing who they were dancing with. A bar was off to the right with booths lining the wall next to it as people were sitting on the stools drinking away.

Malik headed to the bar and waved to the bartender who gave him his usual. "What do you want? It's free because of my connections here." He says and points to the menu hanging on the wall behind the bar.

Bakura went to sit next to Malik and glance at the menu slightly, not really paying attention. "Get me the strongest thing you've got."

"An earthquake should do him wonders don't you think?" Malik stated to the bartender as he glanced at Bakura with a shrug.

"Alright." The bartender said and went off to the back

"Earthquake?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow. That was definitely not on the actual list of beverages.

"Yeah, I used to work here and got bored so I tested a few drinks together and made a really strong drink that I called Earthquake." Maliks says and points to his drink that he was drinking. "It's actually stronger than most other drinks in bars, but for a good reason though because it's way too strong and can cause someone to get sick by just drinking one cup."

He looked skeptical at Malik and then took one sip of the drink as the bartender dumped it in front of him. He instantly went into a coughing fit as it burned his throat the minute it went down. "Damn that is strong." He growled and took another sip

Malik's velvet laugh ran through the room as he jumped off of his seat and started to drag Bakura towards the back of the club. "Yeah even the boss here can't drink my concoction and he can stand some strong alcohol."

Bakura just grunted and yanked his arm free from the blond. "That won't stop me from drinking it though, after the initial bite it tastes good." He said and went to lean on the wall.

"Ahh, thank you Bakura." Malik says and starts to dance around with the music, but not moving from the wall. "I didn't think you could make a complement." He said with a snicker.

Bakura glared at Malik and just shrugged his shoulders. "I make it a point not to complement people, they don't deserve it. If anything they deserve to be bashed in the head d with a metal pipe before I give them a complement or apology."

"I'll keep that in mind." Malik smiled lightly at Bakura as the music started to change

Malik tilted his head to the DJ and nodded in approval. "This one's better than the last." He stated and started to head to the dance floor. "You comin…" Malik was cut off as a hand grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall. He yelped and moved his hand to claw at the arm. "L-let go!" He demanded as Bakura moved from the wall, ready to attack said arm.

"I thought I told you never to come here again until you paid me." The man who had Malik's neck demanded. He tightened his grip and watched the blond squirm even more.

"And what if I told you I could pay you back." Malik rasped through his closed airway with a smirk on his face as Bakura just looked on confused, he moved towards the man with a glare on his face.

"What the fuck is going on Malik." He yelled and grabbed the arm around Malik's neck and threw the guy off. "And it better be a damn fucken good reason otherwise this man is going to get the shit beaten out of him."

Malik stumbled a little as the pressure was taken off of his neck. "This is the manager here and I just merely owe him something for doing a favor for me." He stated as he got his balance and moved his hand to his neck.

"How do you plan to pay for me slut?" Yelled the man as he got back to his feet and looked dangerously at Malik.

A twitch became apparent as Bakura tensed up slightly. Did that man just dare call the person Bakura wanted to fuck more than anything a slut!!!. He turned to the man and punched him in the face with all his force. A low growl came from his mouth as more people came nearby.

"Bakura!" Malik gasped in shock and moved towards him. "Stop, we both can't get caught in a fight right now."

Bakura glanced at the blond and the crowd of men surrounding him, dammit why did he just do that. Oh well nothing got him relaxed more than a damn good fight.

----

_Mariku quickly charges off the bed and goes straight to Ryou. "I claim you." He says with a smirk on his face and grabs Ryou before he can even say anything and walks out of the room._

Ryou walked down the hallway silently with Mariku tailing behind him. He kept looking back at the man every chance he had, without seeming too desperate to look at those beautiful eyes of his.

"So Ryou, where are we headed?" Mariku asked as he moved to get closer to the boy and watch him tense slightly.

Ryou's eyes went wider as Mariku was close enough to touch. His body instantly went tense and breathe came in a gasp. "Uh w-where heading to t-the courtyard-d." He stuttered as his nerves started working in overdrive, causing him to be overly shy.

"Cool." Mariku says and wraps his arm around the white teen's shoulders.

A squeak came from Ryou's mouth as he jumped in the air and moved away from Mariku's arm. He looked back at Mariku and blushed. "Umm s-sorry about t-that I…I just um… let's get going." Ryou said quickly and started to head for the courtyard at a faster pace.

Mariku silently snickered and followed at a slower pace. Damn Bakura's look alike was so cute and…hmm I guess pansy does describe him too, but he's just too cute to not mess with. Although knowing Bakura he's pissed at how his look alike is. Although he doesn't seem to mind staring at my look alike's ass.

"Hey slow down I don't like to walk that fast." He whined as Ryou was a good 10 feet ahead of him.

"Sorry." Ryou said quietly and stopped completely to wait for Mariku to catch up. Why of all the people I get stuck with it has to be the one that is like Malik,…but not at the same time. He's too childish to be like Malik, but that look in his eyes is just like Malik's when he has a scheme he wants to do. Although thank heavens he isn't as obsessed as Malik can be with information and organization. Malik in general is just a control freak.

"What you thinking about?" Mariku asked as Ryou didn't even notice him standing next to him for 2 whole minutes

"W-what?!" Ryou jumped slightly and blushed as he realized he space. "Sorry let's head out." He said and quickly again takes off for the courtyard.

"Ahh stop walking so fast." Mariku whined and actually walked faster to catch up to Ryou. "You're no fun when you get too embarrassed and just run."

"W-what? I-I'm not embarrassed." Ryou stutters out quickly and continues his fast pace. Someone help me. He silently pleaded with anyone to hear him out and save him from Mariku.

_----_

"_I guess me and you can go Yami." Yuugi says as he heads over to where he was standing. "T-that is if you don't mind."_

Yuugi walks next to Yami down the hall as he started to head off to the laundry room. "So you're really in a band." He asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah everything your friend said was true Little One." Yami smiles towards Yuugi as he looks around the room. "Mind if I pry a little?"

"Not at all, Malik was so interested in me when I got here so I'm used to being bombarded with questions." Yuugi saws with a small laugh.

"How long have you been here?" Yami looks puzzled at his look alike.

"Only a few months."

"Really? That's a short time." Yami moves to avoid a pack of children running down the hallway and moves Yuugi slightly against the wall so that he doesn't get run over.

"Ahh." Yuugi yelped as he was pushed lightly against the wall and watched the kids run past them. "Thank you." He said quietly as a small blush crept to his cheeks.

"What are they so excited about?" Yami mumbled and moved away from the still blushing teen.

"Lunch is being served right now for the good kids." Yuugi states simply.

"You're not a good kid?"

"Nope good kids are considered kids who aren't friends with Malik and also who do all their chores without skipping out, Ohh and not friends with Malik." Yuugi says with a smile as he suppresses the rest of his blush.

"Ahh so since you are friends with Malik you're being punished for what he does to the owner?"

"Yeah. Well here we are." Yuugi states as he walks into the laundry room.

"I see so what are we going to do here?" Yami asks with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Well I figured that knowing Ry he'd take your friend to the courtyard, Jou would get mad at Seto and leave him wondering around and well Malik would leave so that left here." Yuugi states and walks over to the washer and tosses a handful of clothes into it.

"What are you doing Little One?"

"We still have to do our chores so we split up to get them done, but now Malik left so we have to do his too." Yuugi sighs as he gets the laundry started.

"I see Little One, would you like some help?" Yami asks as he moves next to Yuugi.

"Y-yes please." Yuugi stutters and moves a step backwards and walks straight into the washer machine.

Yami moves his hand up and places it gently on Yuugi's cheek. "I am humbly in your service Little One." He says and leans forward slightly.

_----_

"_Guess that means where stuck together." Jou says and heads to the door. "Follow me."_

"_Like hell I'm going to follow a dog around." Seto states icily and walks over to the door as well._

"_Asshole I don't care what the hell your problem is, but if you want to get lost in this hell hole of an orphanage then fine by me." Jou yells and quickly walks over to another set of doors and a few corridors taking many turns hoping to lose Seto._

_Seto stared at where Jou was a minute ago and cringed at the thought of actually having to go and follow the mutt. He walks out of the door and freezes once he notice that Jou had completely disappeared and where he was looked like a fun house without the mirrors. Silently loathing himself, for making his guide mad, Seto walks around hoping he could find one of his friends or the honey eyed boy._

Dammit of all the idiot things to do, pissing off a tour guide is the last thing I'll do again. Why the hell does this place have so many god damn fucken hallways?

Seto right now had been wandering the halls of the orphanage for about 20 minutes now. So far he has found out that over four hallways lead to the same place.

"Dammit where the hell is everyone." Seto yelled aggravated as he yet again made his way back to the same god damn hallway that Jou left him at.

He started to pace now as he really didn't feel like going through the halls another five times just to end up here again. You'd think with how smart Seto was, he'd be able to get out of this trap hole, but no there was just way too many god damn turns.

After a few more minutes of pacing Seto decided to go to start his search again. He regretted it even more again because he got even more lost then that.

---

Jou walked into one of the hideouts that Malik had showed him and went to sit on one of the many chairs they hide here. Maybe he shouldn't have been so cold towards that bastard.

Jou silently started to regret his actions as he just knew that Seto was beyond lost. It takes years to learn where everything is by yourself, although since Malik has been here the longest he knows more about this place than anyone else.

He practically showed all of the others how to get everywhere and even some places that the owner didn't even know about. Although Jou was sure that Malik didn't dare show even his best friends every hideout and shortcuts.

Jou sighed and got off the couch as the guilt started to make a hole in his gut, too big to ignore any longer. He walked out of the hideout and started to roam the halls to see if he could find the cold hearted bastard that made him want to punch a hole through that pompous head of his.

----


	5. Freaky Friends

AHHH this chapter was so hard to write. I had to put OC's in it and I hate doing that cuz I like to keep it to where it's only the characters in the actual show, but otherwise I was at a standstill and I just want this one to go on more. There are five OC's and there bio's are at the end of the chapter so if you want to read about them go ahead although it is short. This will hopefully help you understand them more and get there personality down. If you need any help just ask me in a PM or review. Ohh and I have a poll going on to help me decide what my next story should be so please be kind and vote for me.

Melrock662: Thank you for reviewing and my wrist is doing much better although it still hurts ever now and then when I move it too much. I actually, probably, deserved it with what I was doing but still I blame her.^^ Only cuz she hurts me way too much to begin with.

Wild Dragon's breath: I love Seto Jou and if that is one of the pairings you love to read about I suggest a story called Fable by Kuragari kagirinai. He does an awesome job. And I tend to have a pet peeve that even if it is a AU the characters must be in character. I got it from my friend XD.

Black-Neko-Chan: O.O wow this is my longest review. WOOT!!! I love long reviews because it gives me the urge to get off my ass and get my story worked on. Bring on the long reviews. I always get bored when I fold all the fucken tables so that is how I start thinking of a) next chapter for this story or b)new chapter ideas. (hint hint my poll) Plus who can't see Bakura and Malik making out on the blimp hell I can see them fucking on that damn blimp^^. Also with the whole statement about not enough thief shipping stories: I AGREE WITH YOU AND IF YOU FIND ANY NEW STORY THAT I HAVEN'T READ AND IS FUCKEN AWSOME LET ME KNOW. Yeah this is one of my fav pairings. I also like bronze shipping but thief shipping is better. Plus I love having Malik have the upper hand on Bakura and then one of his friends knocks that upper hand out of reach XD. I'm glad that your liking how the story is going and that it's not too fast paced. Plus the pairings are amazing although the main pairing will always and forever be Bakura Malik. Yeah you found my flaw I suck at run-on sentences' I can never seem to realize when I put them in or not. Another flaw usually is OOCness but in this I don't have that much that I can see Woot. Thank you for reviewing and review more often please your criticism is well needed. I will try to update more often then what it's been like but writers block sucks really bad when it hits.

Disclaimer: XD just feel like saying I own nothing except the 5 characters I made up. I forgot how hard it is to make characters out of thin air with no real purpose. If I owned Yu-gi-oh! I'd have Seto constantly have a leash for Jou and drag him around like the mutt he claims he is!!!

_---_

"_Bakura!" Malik gasped in shock and moved towards him. "Stop, we both can't get caught in a fight right now."_

_Bakura glanced at the blond and the crowd of men surrounding him, dammit why did he just do that. Oh well nothing got him relaxed more than a damn good fight._

"Bakura." Malik yelled louder this time and yanked Bakura's right arm. "Not here."

"Yo, Malik ya need any help over there?" Asked a lean, and really short, teen with black hair and eerily black eyes, black enough to make him look possessed.

Malik's face lightened up as he looked at the teen. "Thank Ra, these guys were just going to get into a bar fight and I was trying to split it up. Wanna help?"

"Why do you always get in trouble Malik?" The teen groaned and moved to the group of guys and walks to the owner. "I'd advise you to let these two go before Malik's _other_ friends get here." He states with venom in each word.

The owners' eyes widen and he looks to the entrance of the club and back to the teen. "You better pay me soon Malik." The guy said hastily and took off with his goons as fast as possible.

"Thank you!!!" Malik yelled happily and jumped onto the black haired teen. "Why is it you always seem to show up at the perfect time?" He said as he squeezed the life out of the teen.

"Dammit Malik let go." Said teen wheezed as he tried desperately to get free.

"Ohh, sorry." Malik moved away from the black haired teen and went back to Bakura. "Bakura this is Ray one of my friends that were regulars when I worked here. Ray this is Bakura a member of my favorite band." He said as he pointed to the black haired teen.

"Ahh the one doing community service at your orphanage because he killed someone and the manager had a link with the judge, allowing them to get off without people knowing." Ray said in a mater-of-fact fashion.

"Does everyone know about that?" Bakura growls angrily as he leans back against the wall.

"You killed a lackey of the owner, of course everyone here will know." Ray explains and walks over to the wall space next to Malik. "Hey the others will be here soon so you might wanna get ready to introduce them all to psycho over there." He points over to a seething Bakura.

"He hey may be a psycho, but if I recall correctly you guys were named freaks of the century last week." Malik says with a laugh as a scowl forms on Ray's face. "Yeah I heard about that and quite frankly it's true."

"I guess it might be." Ray said quietly and starts to pout at being called a freak by Malik.

"Ahh come on I didn't mean any harm by it. I was merely stating the obvious." Malik says exasperated at how his friend was now acting. "You even told the people who nominated you guys for that to shove it up there ass." He whined as the pout on Ray's face became even more obvious.

"Oi, Malik stop while you're at it." A tall, taller than Bakura tall, man came up to the group with a goofy grin on his face. His hair reached his shoulders and was a dirty blond.

"Hey Hiro." Malik said and moved over to the taller teen. "What have you been up to lately, whenever we have something schedule you bail on us." He punched the blond lightly in his arm.

"Hey, hey we get it you missed me. Can't say why though I mean you are as fucked up as us and can never seem to stop obsessing over your love of Bakura." Hiro stated out, of course without thinking, and Malik kept trying to shut him up the minute obsessing came out of his mouth.

As soon as Hiro was done talking Malik looked mortified at the blond, this was so not what he needed after just getting to hang out with Bakura. "Dammit why must you be so much like Jou." He said and moved away from the small group of friends as Hiro looked like he had no idea what he did wrong.

"What'd I do now?" Hiro yells loudly and throws his arms in the air. "Every god damn time someone is upset when I talk."

"That is because you never think." Ray growled out as he pressed his fingers to his head. "Bakura go after him." He ordered to the white haired teen as his glossy black eyes looked over him.

"Why the hell must I go over there?" Bakura yelled and moved away from the wall deciding if he should actually go to the teen or stay with Maliks' friends. He glanced at the two in front of him and decided it best to leave so he wouldn't have to deal with their craziness.

"Good, otherwise he might get in trouble." Stated a slender blond with fiery red eyes as he joined the group. "Malik can never seem to stay out of trouble for two minutes."

Bakura glanced at the teen and walked off towards the direction Malik had disappeared off to.

Two other teens joined the small group that Malik and Bakura had been. They looked towards the retreating back of Bakura. "He'll be fine." Said the blond that had showed up before Bakura left.

-----

"Damn Hiro always spilling his mouth." Malik grumbled as he headed off towards the back exit. He really didn't want to deal with his friend right now after the little slip up he did in front of Bakura, Bakura of all people, the one he was trying so hard to keep his obsession from.

Malik walked to a brick wall that was near the back exit door to the club and sat on it as he looked at the stars. He was spacing off for awhile before he even noticed that the white haired teen his thoughts were heading towards just so happened to be standing against the wall he was sitting on.

"So should I know anything about your friends before we go back in there?" Bakura stated trying not to go to the topic that made Malik leave the club.

"A bit." Malik answered shortly not wanting to talk too much.

"Care to elaborate."

A sigh escaped Maliks' lips as he moved to place his feet on the wall and pulled them up to his chest. "I have a total of five friends in there. Ray, who was the first one you meet, always looks possessed with his glossy black eyes. Hiro, the second one you meet, can never shut his mouth if it was to save his life. Kiyosi, a red head, is blind in his left eye and strangely enough is a masochist. Ryuu is an emo and has black hair with green highlights. And last Alic, who is blond, and has the uncanny ability to know what is going to happen."

"Nice group of friends. Does Yuugi and whatever the rest of their names are know about them?"

"No, but they know about Yuugi." Malik shifted his legs again and moved them to the edge of the wall. "Hey Bakura you want to make a bet?"

A slight smirk forced its way on Bakuras' face as he looked back at Malik. "A bet you say? About what?"

"I bet you that all of my friends will be dating yours. Mariku with Ryou, Seto with Jou, and Yami with Yuugi."

A venomous laugh escaped Bakuras' lips as he leaned further on the wall. "There is no way in hell that is going to happen, but I'll bet anyway just for the fun of it. What will the stakes be?"

Malik smirked and tilted his head towards Bakura. "Simple whoever loses must do anything the winner wants."

"Deal."

-----

"_Ahh stop walking so fast." Mariku whined and actually walked faster to catch up to Ryou. "You're no fun when you get too embarrassed and just run." _

"_W-what? I-I'm not embarrassed." Ryou stutters out quickly and continues his fast pace. Someone help me. He silently pleaded with anyone to hear him out and save him from Mariku._

Ryou continued his fast pace as he reached a corner and bumped into an extremely ticked off brunet. He fell backwards from the impact and landed gently into Marikus' waiting arms.

"You really need to be more careful." Mariku said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Dammit Mariku leave the kid alone." Seto growled as he moved towards them more with every intent of staying in the group so as not to get even more lost.

"Yeah, whatever." Mariku stated and moved to help Ryou to his feet.

Ryou fixed his outfit the best he could as he got to his feet and hurriedly thanked Mariku with every intent to run off again. He paused when he noticed one important detail. "Seto where is Jou?"

The brunet glared at Ryou and crossed his arms over his chest. "That idiot took off without me and now I'm stuck trying to figure out where the hell I'm going." He replied carefully not to mention that he was utterly, hopelessly, lost and wasn't planning anytime soon to leave those two.

"Basically your lost because you upset the blond." Mariku stated as he let his eyes roam Ryous' body.

"Shut up Tomb keeper." Seto said with venom as his icy glare went to Mariku

"Aww, you haven't called me that in a long time Priest." Mariku said with his hands on his chest acting as if he was shocked.

Seto stopped replying completely and just stuck to glaring at the platinum blond before him.

Ryou looked back at both of them just stuck at trying to figure out what was going on. "Um, can we get back to why Jou isn't with you Seto?" He asked extremely quiet.

"Of course we can, but you're going to have to speak up cutie." Mariku said as he moved over to Ryou and wrapped his arms around his waist.(A.N: I so see Mariku being the type of person who makes the moves on the first day^^)

A squeak escaped Ryous' lips as he tried to get free from the arms around his waist. "P-please let go." He stuttered out and moved his head down so his hair covered his face.

"Aw, he's just so cute." Mariku squealed and continued to latch onto Ryou.

"Let go of him lover boy." Seto said coldly and moved towards the wall. "If you're still wondering why Jou isn't with me, it's simple, I told him I wasn't going to follow him and he took off." He ended with a shrug, thinking nothing of the situation.

"As much as I'd like to believe that I know your not telling me everything. Jou doesn't usually freak out about people being assholes to him so you had to say something to him in order for him to leave." Ryou stated as he slowly forgot the arms around his waist. He glanced back up at Seto and had a questioning look on his face. "Did you call him a dog?"

Seto glanced at the white haired teen and just shrugged slightly, not seeing how that could be any relevant to the reason the blond would walk off.

A sigh escaped Ryous' as he moved away from Mariku's arms. "Come on we need to find Jou."

-----

"_Y-yes please." Yuugi stutters and moves a step backwards and walks straight into the washer machine._

_Yami moves his hand up and places it gently on Yuugi's cheek. "I am humbly in your service Little One." He says and leans forward slightly._

Yuugi leans up slightly, just barely brushing his lips against Yami's, as Yami moves in to deepen the chaste kiss.

The dryer door near Yuugi's feet rattles and then is swung into Yami's thigh roughly, forcing him to yelp and move away from Yuugi's lips.

-----

_Jou sighed and got off the couch as the guilt started to make a hole in his gut, too big to ignore any longer. He walked out of the hideout and started to roam the halls to see if he could find the cold hearted bastard that made him want to punch a hole through that pompous head of his._

---

Okay so this is the OC's that I put into this story which I never even meant to put in the story they just all of a sudden seemed like the best thing in the world to do so here they are. I mean come on when have you seen Malik without at least one crazy person so I just made up five crazy people to help him with situations like this.

5 friends that have been named the freaks of the century:

All but 2 name I got off of a Japanese names website so that way I could make it fit better. Some of the names I picked did infact have a meaning ^^. Each one of his friends is weird in their own way and that is why they are the freaks of the century XD. I was bored, but then it took forever trying to get something that would make people afraid of each of them or call them freaks.

Ray: Short, but not as short as Yuugi or Yami. With long black hair, and even blacker eyes. Those eyes make him look possessed. Normally quiet, except around his friends he doesn't shut up, and doesn't take kind to his friends being attacked by other people.

Hiro: Tall blonde haired teen, hair reaches his shoulders. He's taller than even Bakura. Always has a goofy grin on his face. He is very straight forward and never thinks about what he says, meaning he always upsets someone at least once a day. What makes him a freak is his uncanny ability to know exactly what people are thinking.

Kiyoshi: A quiet half American half Japanese with red hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Kiyoshi is actually blind in his left eye which happens to look clouded over if you look close enough. One thing that freaks many people out about Kiyoshi is that he loves pain more than any masochist would. *cough* dagger fucking *cough*(meaning quiet)

Ryuu: A strong soft spoken emo like teen. He has black highlighted green hair that spikes up at some spots. Ryuu has a tattoo of a dragon along his left upper arm and is very sadistic to those he loves. He tends to hurt his lovers a lot more then what Bakura would do. Also if you get on his bad side prepare for a very pain filled death with as much suffering as possible. (meaning dragon)

Alic: A slender blond haired teen with fiery red eyes. Alic is generally always at the back of the group, but never left out. He always knows what is going to happen and is prepared for it constantly as if he can see the future. When he was young he was trained as a guardian of a temple in a country that practiced the old ways. He still contains his knowledge of how to fight and oddly enough he remembers stuff from his past lives.


	6. First Temptation

Okay so I noticed that in my last chapter I barely put anything for Yuugi and also completely skipped Jou's part. I was having a bad day when I updated and still I don't really feel up to typing and updating. My grandpa is in the hospital right now and work has been killer because of how many people are coming and then nonetheless I was in way too much pain to work because my legs were killing me. It was so bad I couldn't even walk up the stairs.

Also I apologize in advance that my chapter hasn't been updated in almost a year, but as I was saying, granddad in hospital, work being killer, and also college being a pain in the ass. I have been working nonstop with work and college that I haven't had time to work on my story. At least this one is longer so that way it is more interesting for you. Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster and I hope that by the end of this chapter I get done with the first fucken day.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BOTH SONGS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. They are owned by Katy Perry and whoever sings Carmelldansen. I also don't own Yu-gi-oh! But believe me I so badly want to so that way I could somehow make Seto's hair not look like a fricken mullet. Although as the priest it doesn't look so ridiculous.

I usually hate fics that have songs in it because it's a waste of reading, but the song gave me inspiration to at least write some of this and I couldn't help but have Hiro doing something incredibly stupid. Also I don't have all the lyrics to the song because it is way too long and repetitive for me to put it up there if you want to know the lyrics just go onto some music playing website and type in song with lyrics. I hope you enjoy and please do review it gives me some inspiration to at least put another chapter up.

_-----_

_Malik smirked and tilted his head towards Bakura. "Simple whoever loses must do anything the winner wants." _

"_Deal."_

Malik stared at Bakura contemplating whether Bakura was an idiot or just plain blind. Everyone in the room could tell that Seto was all over Jou with his eyes. The platinum blond had even stated it when he was introducing his friends and the members of the band. Although the stupidity level of Bakura did help with his plans, and as everybody knows he had to have every last thing planned perfectly, although Hiro did almost ruin it when he blurted out the one thing he didn't want Bakura to know.

The platinum blond looked up to his compaignion as he just stood there. 'What could the white haired teen be thinking?' Malik silently wondered to himself as the teens face showed he was in deep thought.

"Hey Bakura?" Malik asked as he just remembered something he wanted to confirm.

The teen looked to him to show he was listening, but didn't say anything else.

"What is Mariku's real last name? I know for a fact the name that they call him by is a fake, as well as the rest of you, but I can't seem to find out his real name." He stated annoyed as he tightened his grip onto his knee. If there was one thing that Malik hated it was not being able to get information, not only that, but not being able to confirm the information he knew. He glanced back at Bakura as the teen just raised an eyebrow.

"So then what are all our real names?" Bakura asked as he ignored the others question and replaced it with his own question.

A low growl escaped Malik's throat. "I asked you a question, answer it!" He demanded as he stared at the white haired teen.

"And if I don't feel like answering I won't, but you better damn well answer me brat." Bakura says with an evil smirk. 'Okay so maybe he was having a little bit too much fun with this blond, but can you blame me when we both are quick to anger?' He thought as the blond started seething.

"Dammit Bakura I merely want to know what Mariku's last name is. Why the hell do you have to make things more complicated than they are?"

"I just feel like it. Now do tell me what our real names are." The smirk on Bakura's lips grows wickeder as the blond looks slightly dumbfounded about how this whole conversation seemed to end in Bakura's favor.

Malik sighed as he regained his composure; there was no way he was going to get what he wanted unless he made a deal with Bakura. "Fine I'll tell you what I found out, but you better damn well tell me Mariku's last name." He says as he grabs Bakura's hair and yanks it.

"Ow, fuck. Fine I'll tell you just get your hands off my hair." He growls as he yanks his precious hair from the blond. 'I hate it when people yank on my damn hair. It's so getting cut on of these days just to stop these motherfuckers from yanking it.' He thought.

"Your real name is Akefia Bakura, Yami's is Atemu Mutou, Seto's, actually doesn't change much except for the fact that it is Seth not Seto, and Mariku's is Namu. Now tell me what his last name is?" The last part came out in more of a whine then anything, which Malik refused to admit to, because Malik doesn't whine.

"Damn even the best journalist couldn't find out all of our real names. I think the only person who had their real name exposed was Seto. Yami's is the hardest to find because ever since he was little he called himself Yami."

"Do I look like I care just tell me Mariku's last fucken name." Malik growls out now as Bakura seemed to be stalling. He already knew this because it took him over six months to find Yami's actual name. The longest he'd ever taken on finding something was two months and that also happened to be Yami's cock size. 'Damn Yami is taking the prize on most secretive band member alive.' The blond thought sarcastically as he waited for the annoying white headed teen to answer.

"Impatient much. I don't think I will tell you now." Bakura announced as he turned his back to Malik.

"WHAT?! Oh hell no I told you what you wanted to know now you better damn well tell me."

"I'll tell you if we make another deal."

The blond deadpanned at what Bakura had said. 'I willingly told him the information just to get my information and what does he do, he goes and makes another fucken deal!!! How the hell did I get in this predicament, normally I'm more controlling with these kinds of things.'

"Well? Do you want to make the deal in order to find out what you've been wanting too?" Bakura drowned out just to annoy the Egyptian.

"You fucken idiot I let go of your hair so that way you would tell me. So you better damn well tell me before I gut you." Malik growls out as he moves one of his arms to his side.

"I don't think so blondie. We make this deal or no information for your little journalist ears."

"Dammit fine, what is the deal?"

"I will tell you later." Bakura says with a smirk as he leaned back against the wall, when he had moved away from the wall even he didn't know. Although he was surprised that Malik was still sitting on the wall even when he had grabbed his hair.

Malik sighed as he jumped off the wall and landed next to Bakura. "Fine if you're not going to tell me, then let's just head back." He said and started for the back door.

"I thought you were mad at that… shit whatever his name was." Bakura said as he tried to remember the name of the tall blond.

"Hiro…and I was, but being with him so much has taught me he can't help it." Malik shrugs nonchalantly as he walks into the bar.

Bakura follows behind him just as Katy Perry 'Hot N Cold' goes on. He glanced as a shudder went through Malik. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly

"You're going to see why Hiro is crazy." He stated as he prayed that he wasn't going to be his victim.

They walked right up to his group of friends just as the first verse started off.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Yelled Hiro as he started to sing in a really girly voice that sounded almost like the singer.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you PMS _

_Like a bitch, I would know_

_And you overthink_

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

Hiro moved towards Ray and starts to force him near the dance floor, all the while having one hand up to his face like a microphone.

"Hiro, stop, don't you dare force me to do this." Ray whined as he was dragged carelessly to the center of the dance floor.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out…_

"Hiro I'm not kidding stop." Ray yelled as Hiro wrapped his arms around his waist to force him to stay where he was.

Malik was at the back snickering slightly at his friend's behavior and knew exactly how Ray felt right now considering he had been in the same position countless times. "Ray, he won't let go, unless you sing with him." Malik yelled to his friend and started to laugh harder as Bakura seemed to look at them like they were a disease.

"Is he always like this?" He asked as he pointed towards the dance floor and received a slight nod from Malik.

_We used to be_

_Just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change…_

"Malik help!!!!" Ray yelled as Hiro started to lift him in the air and toss him around as if he weighed nothing.

This, however, just made Malik laugh even harder. Bakura also joined in at the look of pure fear on Ray's face.

"I'M NOT KIDDING HELP ME THIS INSTANT!" Ray yelled louder as he nearly landed face first on the ground. "THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!!!!"

Both Bakura and Malik paused momentarily before bursting out with hysteria and falling to the ground with laughter.

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes…_

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

"Ahh! Hiro don't you dare fucken try to kiss me again." Ray yelled as he punched Hiro hard enough to force him onto his knees. He squeezed from his grip and went back to the others. "Gee thanks for not helping me when I needed it." He said angrily.

"Aww come on we all go through that with Hiro, it's his favorite song in the world." Malik said as he finally stopped laughing and managed to get on his feet.

Bakura was still chuckling slightly as he got onto his feet, and leaned against the wall, when Hiro finally came over to the group.

"I did it again…didn't I?" He asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you think?" Ray growled out with a very obvious twitch in his eye.

"Sorrrry, but ya know I can't help it when that song comes on at least I didn't try to ki… I did, didn't I?" Hero asked as he received an even harsher glare from Ray.

"Of course you did, every time you hear that song whoever is your victim is forced to deal with you kissing them. I'm surprised Malik dealt with it the last six times." Ray yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

"Ray you know he can't help it, it's just one of his many perks." Malik said as he glanced at his friends.

"…"

The glare on Ray's face didn't leave as Hiro kept apologizing nonstop to him. Even as an awkward silence went over the group, Bakura noticed that, they didn't even seem too fazed by it.

"Caramell Densen*." Alic stated out of nowhere as he started to head for the dance floor and grabbed both Hiro and Kiyoshi.

Malik and his group of friends perked up slightly and he grabbed Ray, who was still angry at Hiro, and started following Alic. The music started up, just as they were in the center, to un upbeat song.

Bakura watched in confusion as they were starting to dance all in sync to the song, each one swaying their hips perfectly to the beat. The whole crowd backed and started to cheer as they continued to sway their hips, but more provocatively.

Malik grin seductively towards Bakura as he moved his hands slowly down his body and towards the waist of his pants and then back up teasingly.

A low growl came from Bakura's throat as he started to head to where they were and placed his hands on Malik's hips.

Malik grinding his body against Bakura's, making sure to grind his hips into Bakura's, as he rubs his hand on the other's chest.

"Enjoying?" Malik growled as he ran his hand down lower.

A smirk formed on Bakura's lips as he pulled Malik closer and ran his hands down his back. "More then you can imagine."

Malik pulled away as he twirled seductively, his back facing Bakura, as he leaned into the others chest. "That's good to hear because I've been meaning to have some fun lately." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

Bakura sensually placed his on Malik's slim hips. "I'd gladly help you enjoy the night, but unfortunately I'm going to be cut off from my money if I do anything stupid. Although, a rain check can be arranged."

"That can be settled later." Malik says as he rocks his hips into Bakura's. The music quickly changed beat to a slow love song causing the Egyptian to look at the DJ with a look of disgust. "Damn he just had to ruin the mood with a dreary love song."

A chuckle escaped Bakuras' lips as he grabbed the Egyptians arms and twirled him into his grip. "We could always leave here and settle for some entertainment."

"I wish, but I'd rather not deal with the trama I'd get from them." Malik says as he points over his group of friends. Besides we should probably head back. Your friends are probably pissed off enough about you. Although, knowing Yuugi he already almost got kissed by Yami, Ryou got annoyed by Mariku, and Jou got pissed at Seto and left him hanging." Malik says as he grabs Bakura's hands and head to the front of the club.

"What about them?" Bakura asks as he points to Ray and the others.

"They'll know where I'm going and won't mind."

"Hmm."

_-----_

_Seto glanced at the white haired teen and just shrugged slightly, not seeing how that could be any relevant to the reason the blond would walk off._

_A sigh escaped Ryou's' as he moved away from Mariku's arms. "Come on we need to find Jou."_

Ryou walked down countless passageways before he ended up at a hidden doorway. "Let's see I believe this is the hideout Jou always uses when he gets pissed." He says as he opens the door slightly. The teen looked around only to notice that no one was there, but a phone was in fact laid on the table near a chair. "Looks like he's left already and he left his phone in here again. I'll call up Yuugi to find out if he's seen him."

"Just how big is this place?" Asked Seto as he glanced around the room, noticing that it indeed was a miniature hideout that had all the necessities.

"I'm actually not sure I've only been here for a few years and still haven't been able to get through this whole place. Malik has been here since he was a child though and knows every single hideout and passageway by heart." Ryou said as he grabbed ahold of Jou's phone.

_----- _

_Jou sighed and got off the couch as the guilt started to make a hole in his gut, too big to ignore any longer. He walked out of the hideout and started to roam the halls to see if he could find the cold hearted bastard that made him want to punch a hole through that pompous head of his._

"Damn asshole who thinks he's all that because he is some rich snob." Jou grumbles as he takes a short cut through a hidden door. The walls he was going through began to close around him more as he got deeper into the passage.

"Great I fucken forgot where this passage way ends." He sighs and takes a left turn at the dead end up ahead. "And of course in my stupid guilt trip I leave my god damn phone in the room. Of all the stupid things to do I have to leave my life line in a hideout."

Jou continues to mumble complaint after complaint about his bad luck as the passage moved upwards with a small set of stairs. "… I don't 'member no tunnel wit' a stairway." His accent showing more now that he was pissed.

Jou started up the stairway now and was annoyed as the passageway got smaller and smaller. "Dammit there is no way I'm going to be able to get through here if it gets smaller." He complained as he started having difficulting navigating through the tunnel.

"Fuck." He swear as he smacked his head on the top of something. Mumbling all the while as he opened the top only to realize he was in the dryer. "What the hell I didn't know there was a way to get into the dryers."

He reached for the door to open it, only to struggle with it as he tried desperately to open it. "Dammit." He finally decided to just use brute force to open it and slammed his whole weight into the door, causing a yelp from somewhere above him as he tumbled out.

_-----_

_The dryer door near Yuugi's feet rattles and then is swung into Yami's thigh roughly, forcing him to yelp and move away from Yuugi's lips._

"Jou!" Yuugi exclaimed as he notices the blond pilling out of the dryer. "How'd you g-get in the dryer." He says nervously as he fumbles with his shirt, praying that Jou didn't notice them kissing.

"How the hell should I know I just got into one of the tunnels and it lead me here. We really need to get a map of this place so that way we don't get lost anymore." Jou complained as he climbed back to his feet.

"Jou I think the only one who gets lost here is you." Yuugi states with a laugh as he walks to his best friend to brush him the dirt off of him.

"Yeah well I'm sure it's not just me." Jou complains as he looks at the two. "Where are we anyway? And why are you two holding hands?" He asks as he realize that a, he had no idea where this place was and b, Yami was way too close to his little buddy for comfort, nonetheless they were holding hands.

Two things happened at the last statement that caused Jou to burst out laughing. One just happened to be Yuugi squeaking loudly as he backed away as fast as possible, tripping on one of the hampers beside him, and falling ungracefully into a heap of dirty clothes. Another was Yami backing up just as fast as Yuugi and smacking his head on a low hanging pipe.

"Man that was hilarious." Jou says as he laughs so hard he had to use the dryer for support as his other arm went straight to his stomach. "You two shoulda seen your reactions."

Both teens start to blush as they straighten up and move next to each other again. "Not funny Jouuuu." Yuugi whines as he grabs a dirty bra from his head. "I'm going to have to wash three times tonight just to get the stench of the owner off my head."

-----

Caramelldansen: If you don't know this song go onto YouTube and watch the hilarious videos it's got for the song, make sure it's the speedy version because the English one sucks. If you watch the way they dance that is what the group does but more sexual, but if you don't like the fast one then you can just pretend their dancing to the English version.

Ohh and you should so watch the one that has Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth from final fantasy VII because it is hilarious how they have Cloud all happy when he is with Zack and then emo when he is with Sephiroth.

Also for your guys' convenience I will be having the info on the OC's at the end of the chapters they are in. Hopefully not too many because I hate it when OC's take over the whole chapter unless they are fucken awesome OC's.

Ray: Short, but not as short as Yuugi or Yami. With long black hair, and even blacker eyes. Those eyes make him look possessed. Normally quiet, except around his friends he doesn't shut up, and doesn't take kind to his friends being attacked by other people.

Hiro: Tall blonde haired teen, hair reaches his shoulders. He's taller than even Bakura. Always has a goofy grin on his face. He is very straight forward and never thinks about what he says; meaning he always upsets someone at least once a day. What makes him a freak is his uncanny ability to know exactly what people are thinking.

Kiyoshi: A quiet half American half Japanese with red hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Kiyoshi is actually blind in his left eye which happens to look clouded over if you look close enough. One thing that freaks many people out about Kiyoshi is that he loves pain more than any masochist would. *cough* dagger fucking *cough*(meaning quiet)

Ryuu: A strong soft spoken emo like teen. He has black highlighted green hair that spikes up at some spots. Ryuu has a tattoo of a dragon along his left upper arm and is very sadistic to those he loves. He tends to hurt his lovers a lot more then what Bakura would do. Also if you get on his bad side prepare for a very pain filled death with as much suffering as possible. (Meaning dragon)

Alic: A slender blond haired teen with fiery red eyes. Alic is generally always at the back of the group, but never left out. He always knows what is going to happen and is prepared for it constantly as if he can see the future. When he was young he was trained as a guardian of a temple in a country that practiced the old ways. He still contains his knowledge of how to fight and oddly enough he remembers stuff from his past lives.


End file.
